Skin Deep
by lemonsnout69
Summary: It's hard to be serious when you're only seen skin deep by everyone else. But in the end, does everyone else really matter?


Nepeta was Equius' best friend. His morail, to be exact, Which was more than that. More than a friend. More than a best friend. He was her protector. Her guide. Her everything.

They had so much in common. So much no one would ever know or be able to see past the skin.

They both loved a lowblood who didn't love them back.

"You don't need him Nepeta. You're better than that."

"But I love him, Equius…"

How could he tell her wrong? He loved a lowblood, too, right?

"She's missing out on a really grrreat guy, Equius!"

"I'm the one who's missing out."

And that lowblood would never love them back. Ever.

They where both in love with a highblood.

Equius didn't understand why Karkat didn't love Nepeta.

She was kind, sweet, caring, unique, and honestly very adorable.

Nepeta didn't understand why Aradia didn't love Equius.

He was kind, sweet, caring, unique, and honestly very handsome.

Together, the two of them- the girl who acted like a cat and the boy who acted stronger than he was- held each other as they wished the one they admired would only stop looking at them skin deep.

Nepeta hurt. She was different. Bullied. A lot. She hurt.

Equius protected her.

"I won't let them hurt you Nepeta; ever. The dreams will go away, I promise."

She never did tell him what she was dreaming about. But he didn't ask, in fear that she might not want to speak of it.

Obliviously he held her. Hours if he had to. He wanted to wipe her tears away, but he was afraid he would break her. Break the girl as delicate as a tea cup, frozen like glass; like a deer in the headlights. The girl who was happy even though she was hurt. The girl who never gave up, who just wanted to be loved. No one loved her. Why?

Equius did. She was 'purrfect'. He loved her, and he would die for her.

"Equius, you always do so much fur me… are you sure that there's nothing I can do fur you?"

He didn't nurture her to get something in return; he did it because highbloods where meant to pity the lowbloods.

"No. There isn't. Not now. Wait, there is. Just promise me you won't ever leave my side, alright?"

A nod. Unheard agreement. A purr as he gently stroked her- with only one finger of course.

Her answer was resided and a silent symphony of the endless strains of answers to his request echoed in his head. He shouldn't have said that.

"No. Wait. Nepeta. You don't have to. Only if you want to." He expected that to be that. She knew he didn't mean it in an offensive way.

"But… Equius… I want to!" And that was it. He smiled, like he rarely did, and she hugged him tightly. His arms dangled to his side. He wanted to hug her back, but he feared he would rip her skin.

Maybe that would have been a good thing. Then everyone would have seen her beyond skin deep.

The clown was insane. He killed Equius. Equius let him. He couldn't refuse a highblood.

He told her to stay still. Stay hidden.

She couldn't. She was curious. No, she remembered.

"But… Equius… I want to! I want to stay by your side! Furever! And I'll protect you just like you protect me."

She was only keeping a promise. A strong promise for a strong bond between a girl who was weak and a boy who wanted to be her friend.

"I know you wanted to ask me more than just that in favour, Equius…"

Her heart was stopping.

"Death?"

It was slowing.

"Is it death you want?"

The pain was eating her away. Knawing at her small body, corrupting her. She could feel it coming. Feel the angst. The fear. The worry the love the hate the sadness the regret the sympathy the everything. She could feel death. She wasn't afraid. Because since she was promising something to him, she knew he'd promise something back.

"I promise we'll see each other again." That was his voice. Was it from memory or was it from him?

"If it's death you want."

Death is coming, silly cat.

"It's death you'll have."

Death has arrived, foolish creature.

"Death…

death…

death. Where we're too irridesent to be seen skin deep.


End file.
